


NaNoWriMo點文⑤（塞哈）

by AshuraXuan



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex in the space, Sex pollen (sort of) involved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：- @RaidRin_铃點的NaNoWriMo點文，讓你久等了不好意思-DC同人，CP是塞哈（SinHal）-真空play勉強達成，但是却是一點也不奇怪的play，這是篇一點也不好吃的肉（捂臉）-這裡用的梗是非常常見的催情粉末play，塞叔與哈爾嚴重OOC注意-絕逼我寫過的最難看的文，黑歷史以後都不敢再看了（哭）





	

哈爾·喬丹剛踏入軍團總部的食堂，就看到他的同伴們三三兩兩地坐在一起交頭接耳的，臉上均是一副神秘兮兮的表情。

「怎麼？有什麼事情是我不可以知道的？」哈爾一屁股就在約翰·斯圖爾特身旁的空位坐下，狐疑的眼神在在座的幾位綠燈俠臉上來回周旋。

「喬丹，我們這裡收到了一些奇怪的謠言，據說有人在外太空看到了不明的外星物體。」約翰的態度完全不像是在背後說人壞話然後被當場抓包陷入窘境的樣子，於是哈爾也在不知不覺放下心中的憂慮——看來大家不是在說自己的閒話咯。

「哈！原來太空也有專屬於自己的七不思議傳說嗎？」他有些歡快地說道：

「是在哪個扇區見到的？」

「在2570扇區……等等，」約翰說出口之後才後知後覺地警覺起來：「你想做什麼？？」

「我想做什麼你自然心知肚明得很，當然是去偵察這件事啊！」哈爾站起身來，轉身就往出口走去。

「我還沒去請示守護者們，對那個東西也完全一點概念都沒有，你這樣單槍匹馬上陣很危險的！」

「放心，」面對約翰的抗議，哈爾毫不在意地揮了揮手：「我只是去偵察罷了，不會做什麼事的，有任何狀況等我回來報告吧。」

胡說！你有哪次不是給軍團惹出一團爛攤子的！？

XXX

2570扇區。

哈爾正在浩瀚無垠的宇宙中漫無目的地搜索著那個不明物體。

該死，在猶如無頭蒼蠅般摸索了天知道多久之後，哈爾忍不住自暴自棄想道。

自己真是太衝動了，沒問清楚那個物體的樣貌就衝出來，這下可好了，外太空的每一個物體對他來說都是怪異的，這下他要怎麼辨認呢……？

事情就是這麼湊巧，當哈爾打算放棄搜尋并回去軍團總部時，遠處丁點的亮光吸引住了男人的注意。他定了定心神，決定前去一探究竟。

這光亮實在太奇怪了，我就去看看是怎麼回事。如果這次又再落空，那我就回去軍團。

命運就是這麼愛作弄人——當眼前發光的龐然巨物顯現於哈爾的眼前時，哈爾只憑第六感就認為這就是他的同伴們所提到的謎樣物體。

哈爾非常確信他的視力一點問題也沒有，但是要他形容眼前的這個『生物』的話，他就只能用『會發光的超巨型章魚』這幾個字來描述了。

那只章魚模樣的生物看起來很明顯是還活著的，它的觸手正微微飄浮在空中，但那就是它目前唯一的動作罷了，看起來倒是一點威脅性也沒有——

「喬丹，你怎麼在這裡？」

該死！怎麼就這麼巧碰上最不想見到的人！哈爾舉起右手，綠色的戒指對準了眼前的人，只要對方一有任何舉動他就會毫不猶豫地攻擊對方。

「塞尼斯托！你怎麼會在這裡？」

塞尼斯托一臉深沉地盯著眼前來自地球的人類，他向對方拋去的問題卻反而被對方給拋回來，這點讓他感到極度不悅，但是曾經身為哈爾的指導者的塞尼斯托深知哈爾的牛脾氣可不是說著玩的，為了避免浪費多餘的時間，塞尼斯托歎了口氣便講明了自己的意圖。

「我是接收到消息說有可疑的生物在這區域附近徘徊所以才出來偵察的……我假設你的情況也一樣？」

「事情有嚴重到需要你這個頭頭親自出來偵察？我偏不信。快點坦誠你來這裡的目的，否則我不會這麼輕易罷休的！」

一陣子不見，喬丹的態度強硬依舊——不，感覺比之前更糟了。

「喬丹，你真的想在這不明生物的前面開打？我們還不清楚它的底細——」

「啊，該不會連這生物就是你帶過來想要危害宇宙安全的吧！」

面對哈爾毫無理由的誣賴，塞尼斯托實在忍無可忍，他伸出手，一道黃光從他的戒指裡面射出來，堪堪擦過哈爾的臉頰，他心頭一怒原本打算還擊，但是從四周傳來的一聲轟然巨響讓他停下了攻勢。

他轉頭往聲音的來源一看——噢不好，那只巨型章魚開始激動起來了。

「看看你惹出的事，喬丹！」塞尼斯托趕緊飄走，想離那只暴走的生物越遠越好。

「還不都是你害的！」哈爾邊撤離邊問道：「喂，我們不做點什麼嗎？」

「對你完全沒有任何認知的東西下手簡直是再也愚蠢不過的舉動了，喬丹；不過你若想把它殺了的話，我不會反對的。」

「嘖，你明明知道我是不可能這麼做的！」哈爾閃過了對方揮過來的一條觸手，卻閃不過從背後襲過來的攻勢。哈爾感覺自己的背後像是被用力拍了下，完全沒有支撐點的他只能跟著力道往前衝，直到他撞上塞尼斯托。

哈爾穩住了身子，急忙回過頭去看——那只章魚已經跑得老遠了，看來它並不是真心想要攻擊他們，八成只是嚇到了出於自衛本能所以才要驅逐他們吧。

「啊，讓它給跑了。」哈爾尷尬地掙脫了塞尼斯托扶住自己的手掌，他有些吞吞吐吐說出的語完全顯示出他本身急於轉移話題的意圖。

哈爾的視線依舊追隨著那只已經逃得不見蹤影的章魚，塞尼斯托則因此注意到了哈爾的背後留下了一片晶亮的粉末。

「你背後的粉末是什麼，喬丹？」

「嗯？」哈爾一臉狐疑地摸了摸自己的背後，再把佔滿粉末的掌心伸到自己眼前：

「嗷，肯定是剛才被那只章魚給打中背部的時候沾上去的……」

面對哈爾一臉的毫不在意，塞尼斯托差一點就止不住自己想翻白眼的衝動。

難道你就不擔心那粉末有毒嗎？

哪壺不開提哪壺，塞尼斯托還沒來得及把他腦海裡的這個想法給說出口，哈爾就已經開始雙頰發紅、呼吸急促了。

「喬丹……？」

莫非，真的中毒了？

明明自己是飄浮在宇宙的虛無間，但哈爾還是覺得自己的雙腿虛軟無力，他下意識抓住了塞尼斯托的手臂，含糊地說道：

「身……身體突然變得很熱……」

「只是很熱罷了嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」雖然兩人如今已是敵對關係，但看到陷入不適狀態的哈爾，塞尼斯托還是忍不住皺起了眉頭。他抬起手拂過哈爾的臉頰，發現對方已經大汗淋漓。

「沒、沒有痛……只是覺得很熱……啊你的手好涼……好舒服……」塞尼斯托微涼的手掌輕貼在自己火熱的臉頰上使哈爾忍不住抖了下，但是還是抵不住舒適感而不自覺往對方的掌心蹭了蹭。

這種種跡象顯示……應該就是『那個』了吧，對哈爾的情況塞尼斯托心底大概有了個底，但是下一個問題卻接踵而來了——他該怎麼做？

望著在自己眼前閉著雙眼、微微喘著氣并繼續磨蹭著自己的掌心、已經很久沒對自己表現出如此溫馴模樣的哈爾，塞尼斯托深吸了口氣，緩緩說道：

「看著我，喬丹。」

「嗯？」哈爾睜開雙眼，散漫的視線花了一點時間才把焦點聚集于眼前的男人。

看樣子他的腦袋已經被粉末給攪弄得快不能思考了。塞尼斯托決定當下抓緊時間。

「你相信我嗎，喬丹？」

哈爾點了點頭，「因為你是塞尼斯托嘛。」

塞尼斯托完全沒想到在兩人決裂之後他竟然還能聽到自己的前任弟子說出這樣的話，他在暗地裡下定了決心。

「對不起，喬丹。」這下我恐怕是又要讓你對我失望了。

「欸？」哈爾還沒意識過來是什麼一回事，一個憑空出現的黃色球體便立刻把兩人包圍其中。

塞尼斯托輕輕拉過哈爾的右手，把他戴在手上的綠燈戒指摘下來。他身上穿著的戰服隨即消失無蹤，現在則是完全裸露在塞尼斯托眼前。

XXX

「啊……嗯……塞尼斯托，你在做什麼？」哈爾有些不解地看著正在親吻自己的脖子的塞尼斯托，體內的那團火燒得似乎更旺了。

「喬丹，你剛才不小心沾上的粉末，裡面應該是混了催情素，所以你的身體才會覺得這麼熱，」塞尼斯托沒把話說完便繼續埋頭啃咬哈爾的脖子與肩膀的交界處，他相信接下來的事哈爾肯定能自己想通（如果他的腦袋還能運轉的話）。塞尼斯托並沒有用上多大的力道，但是哈爾就是覺得對方的每一口都像是咬在自己的心口上，他的每一聲呻吟都被塞尼斯托的舉動所牽制著。

「嗚……我只覺得越來越熱了……塞尼斯托……」哈爾勉勉強強猜到了自己的身體發生了什麼事，但是他完全不知道自己該怎麼做，他也不知道自己該對塞尼斯托的舉動做出何種反應，他只能遵循自己的本能，下意識地伸出雙臂抱住塞尼斯托，摩擦著對方的身體。

「喬丹……」塞尼斯托有些氣息不穩地叫出對方的名字。他明白讓中了催情劑的人最快解脫的方法就是讓對方發洩出來，能有多快就多快，但是不知為何他心底就是有股聲音一直在告訴他，哈爾·喬丹並不是實驗品，你不能像對待一隻發情的兔子般幫他擼一發就算了……

要不是多虧自己的自制力，塞尼斯托早在一開始就專攻下盤直接讓哈爾射出來了，但是他就是不想這麼做。

他不想讓喬丹在極度不舒服的狀態下發洩出來。

所以他選擇了最全面的愛撫方式，從對方的臉開始、再到脖子，才慢慢往下移去；他不希望因為這次遭遇而給喬丹留下不好的經驗。

然而哈爾似乎不怎麼欣賞得來塞尼斯托的『用心良苦』，他下面已經開始勃起了，而且難受得緊，於是他更加抱緊了塞尼斯托，下體也若有似無地靠著對方的身體摩擦著。

「塞尼斯托……」因為摩擦帶出的快感，導致哈爾發出的聲音就像小貓叫似的，塞尼斯托為此被撓得心癢難耐。

他微微揚起頭，輕輕咬了咬哈爾光潔的下巴，再伸出舌頭舔了舔剛留下的咬痕，他抬起手到胸口，開始捏起哈爾的乳頭。

「啊！！別碰那裡……」哈爾立刻伸回手抓住塞尼斯托的手腕，但是他全身疲軟無力，所以他能做的就只有抓住罷了，完全阻止不了對方。

「乖，你越敏感的話就越能快點解放……」塞尼斯托在對方耳邊低聲說道。他咬住哈爾的耳垂，并輕輕拉扯著。耳邊傳來的聲音在大腦內部被放大無數倍，哈爾覺得自己的心跳已經突破每分鐘一百了。

「塞尼斯托，我下面好難受……」哈爾的哀求終究還是讓塞尼斯托決定加快節奏，他放開另一只抱著哈爾的腰肢的手往下面移去，但是完全沒有被牽制著的哈爾感覺自己就那麼開始飄浮了起來（畢竟他們倆正處於真空當中），他的第一反應便是放開原本抓住塞尼斯托的手腕，轉而抱住塞尼斯托的背部。

「對，就是這樣……」對於哈爾的機靈，塞尼斯托的讚賞之意已經不自覺顯露于他的語氣當中了。而哈爾就好像知道自己的舉動取悅了塞尼斯托，他露出了個微笑，在男人的嘴角留下了個吻。

「喬丹……」塞尼斯托睜大了雙眼，盯著眼前的哈爾。他知道這種嘴對嘴的舉動叫做『親吻』，而且根據哈爾以前的說法，那似乎是地球上的人們只有對自己親密與喜愛的人才會這麼做的。

「塞尼斯托……？」眼見男人不再動了，哈爾有些不滿地蹭蹭對方的身子，他體內的欲火依舊沒有減退的跡象。

這個人類，自己究竟要花多久時間才能擺脫他呢？塞尼斯托收回了自己心猿意馬的想法，重新專注于眼前的『正事』。他握住了哈爾的勃起，緩緩上下摩擦著。

「啊！嗯……」自己的私密部位被碰觸著，受到強烈刺激的哈爾全身上下抖動，就像一尾脫水的魚，但是他只是加重了自己手臂的力量圈住科魯加人的背部，不讓自己離開對方微涼的身軀。

「喬丹，等你解放之後就會舒服了……」哈爾的陰莖在外在刺激之下開始流出些許體液，塞尼斯托便就著這些液體沾濕了自己的手，這樣哈爾也不會因為過於乾燥而感到不舒適。

「塞、塞尼斯托……」

「怎麼了，喬丹？」塞尼斯托不解地望著哈爾，對方的臉似乎比剛才更紅了。

不夠！這樣一點也不夠！！哈爾好想這樣大喊出來，無奈他那糊成一片的腦袋裡面似乎還存有一絲矜持，讓他處於坦白與保全自己最後的自尊這兩項選擇當中苦不堪言。

他最終還是咬了咬牙，伸出一隻手握住塞尼斯托的手，緩緩伸向自己身後那從未被他人開發過的私密部位。

「喬丹！」這傢伙的理智到底還有沒有在！？正當他打算抽回手指時，哈爾突然緊緊握住他的手指堅決不放。

「不、幫幫我……」哈爾一臉難為情地說道，「求求你了……」

塞尼斯托再次皺起了眉頭，「就只有手指罷了。」

這怎麼說也不是在你情我願之下發生的，就算你我已不再走在同一條路上，我也絕對不以這種方式來羞辱你。

「好……」夠了，這樣就夠了，再逼迫對方的話，他想塞尼斯托就真要把他打包起來直接丟回綠燈總部了——讓他的全體同伴還是宿敵看見自己這副模樣，他想他在很早之前就已經做出選擇了。

哈爾把額頭輕輕靠在塞尼斯托的肩上，有些期待又有些害怕地等著侵入自己身體的陌生觸感，他想找點別的什麼東西來轉移下自己亂七八糟的注意力，這才發現到塞尼斯托的披風正在兩人周圍飄浮著，為他形成了一道無形的屏風。哈爾為此忍不住笑了出來。

披風在這種時候還蠻好用的嘛……以後要不要在自己的戰服也上添加披風好了？

XXX

哈爾的身子真的太敏感了。塞尼斯托忍不住這麼想道。

塞尼斯托的手指在哈爾的後庭抽插沒多久，哈爾就叫著塞尼斯托的名字、一臉隱忍的表情射了出來。哈爾的雙手還搭在塞尼斯托的肩膀上，微微喘著氣。他抬起手，幫男人揩去臉上的汗水。

「塞尼斯托……」逐漸清醒過來的哈爾雖然有些害羞，但是他還是直直地對上了塞尼斯托的目光，「謝謝你，為我所做的一切。」

噢，自制力什麼的，都通通見鬼去吧。

輕輕抬起男人的下巴，塞尼斯托在哈爾驚訝的目光當中越靠越近，直到自己的嘴唇終於貼上對上的。哈爾雖然嚇到了，但是他的第六感卻沒有絲毫想要反抗的舉動，所以他只是乖乖閉上雙眼，靜靜地接受著來自前任指導者的親吻。

  


【完結END】


End file.
